


Just Holding You

by rubylily



Category: Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi | Sunday Without God
Genre: F/M, Romance, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Julie was content just holding Scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Holding You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Porn Battle XV, with touch as the prompt.

Sometimes Julie was content just holding Scar.

She lay on top of him, her naked body warm against his. His arms were wrapped tightly around her slender back, and her soft hands were on his shoulders. They had begun sharing the same bed more often, and most of their nights together ended like this. It was far more than Julie could've asked for.

Did he deserve happiness? He had failed to protect his wife and daughter, and after he had lost his daughter, he had resigned himself to a lonely death. Maybe he didn't deserve love. But Scar had accepted him, and with her he had a family, and that was what gave his life meaning. He hadn't believed himself capable of falling in love again.

Julie threaded his fingers through Scar's long hair, and she stirred slightly, her breathing warm against his skin. She was so beautiful, and her slim body was soft and warm, and even in this dim light her skin seemed to shine. She looked up at him, and with her large breasts against his chest, he could clearly feel her heartbeat. It was a pleasant sensation.

"Julie," Scar whispered, and she lifted herself up to touch his face. She wore that same smile he had fallen in love with, and her hands trailed from his face to his throat, her fingernails brushing against his skin. Her hands were gentle, and as they explored his body, touching his shoulders and chest, a shiver went down his spine. When she touched him like this, it was almost enough to make him hard all over again.

Her pale eyes seemed to burn into his soul, and there was nothing he wanted more than to hold her close.

Julie kissed the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and he ran his hands up the sides of her body, wanting to feel every inch of her. He left a trail of kisses along the side of her neck, and he cupped her breasts, caressing her nipples with his thumbs, and she moaned softly as her fingers became entangled in his hair, holding him tight. Finally he touched her face, and he pressed his lips against hers for a deep, passionate kiss. She put her hands around his neck to pull herself closer, and she parted her lips for his tongue. He could not get enough of the taste of her lips, and her body trembled against his.

When they broke the kiss, Scar was the first to speak. "I love you, Julie," she said as she laid her head on his chest.

He took her hand into his and brought it to his lips to kiss her fingertips. "I love you too, Scar," he said in a quiet voice. He still spoke those words in a whisper, but she always heard him. He didn't deserve her love, but if she could accept him, he could not help giving her his heart.

He had promised to protect Scar and the others, and this time he would not fail.

Scar gently caressed his neck and shoulder, and she let out a soft laugh. "It is nice being held like this," she mused. "I never imagined holding another person like this could be so pleasant."

Julie's arms came around Scar, and he stroked her back, his fingers tracing her spine. His hands were so calloused compared to her soft skin, he noticed, but she never complained about his touch. "I'll hold you as long as you want me to," he promised.

She kissed the hollow of his throat. "Haven't I already told you? I want to be with you."

To be loved again, to hold and touch her so intimately - Julie could only smile, faint as it was. He loved holding her, savoring the feel of her touch, and he would stay with her as long as she wanted him. "Thank you, Scar," he finally said as he kissed her forehead.

As they lay in darkness, sleep eventually fell over the two of them, and with Scar holding him close, Julie could dream peacefully.


End file.
